Good Night Kiss
by kureha-alpha
Summary: Hinata terserang penyakit mematikan. Bahkan harus kehilangan Sasuke yang sangat dicintainya.  Birthday fic for my best friend  One shot panjang. Gomen kalo gaje  XD


**Nyo~ kureha-alpha disini! Bergembiralah kalian yang merindukan boku!*over PD* *ditimpuk swallow***

**Sebenenya sih mau ngapdete fic Tekken School(Jin, ya tebya liubliu! XD), tapi karena ada sesuatu yang event special jadi publish fic oneshot ini deh~ Dan event itu adalah birthday yayangku!*plak!***

**Boong deh… Hari ini, 18 April, 2 bestfriend boku ultah. Double gaplok 'n PU! Hahahaha. Tapi fic ini khusus buat AS*bukan operator lho* lover yang selama 3 tahun ini jadi temen sekelas sampe bosen ngeliatnya mulu*ditinju***

**Curcolnya bersambung ke bawah*tunjuk2 bawah* Kasia reader yang mau baca(kaya ada yang baca aja)*pundung* RnR, onegaii~**

**Good Night Kiss**

**Disclaimer : NARUTO itu punya om Masashi. Kalo punya boku nanti chara-nya di zalimin mulu XP. Btw om Masashi udah ketemu belom sih?**

**Warning : gaje, lumayan panjang, sangat mungkin terjadi typo juga OOC. Karna referensi kurang dang a tau kaya gimana juga, jangan percaya semua yang tertulis 100%. Percayalah pada Tuhan! XP**

**Oh iya, disini semuanya itu menurut Hanabi's PoV**

**Enjoy, minna~**

Aku duduk di beranda sambil memperhatikan sebuah foto lama yang ada di genggamanku. Fto itu ku temukan di kotak penyimpanan barang berharga milik nee-san yang meninggal minggu lalu. Aku sedang membereskan kamarnya karena aku akan meninggalkan flat yang telah kutempati selama beberapa tahun bersama nee-san ini, barangku sendiri telah dibereskan sejak kemarin. Ku pandangi foto itu lekat-lekat, membangkitkan nostalgi beberapa tauhn lalu. Foto itu memperlihatkan 3 orang yang sedang berpose di depan lensa kamera.

Hinata; nee-san ku yang telah tiada, tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. Disebelahnya-Sasuke-san, pacarnya, dengan senyum 'agak' dipaksakan merangkul pundaknya. Dan aku-Hanabi- yang sedang tersenyum lebar, memeluk lengan Hinata nee-san. Ini adalah foto kenangan saat kelulusanku dair sekolah perawat. Hari itu nee-san datang bersama Sasuke-san untuk menyaksikan upacara kelulusan. .Mengingatnya sungguh membuatku bahagia. Mungkin hari seperti ini akan terus berlajut jika hari itu tidak pernah dating…

**~X~X~X~**

"Anda bercanda 'kan, dok?"

Itulah responku begitu mendengar ucapan dokter tadi. Hari ini aku menemani nee-san ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan. Sudah beberapa bulan ini dia sering mengeluh dilanda sakut kepala yang hebat. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga sering muntah-muntah dipagi hari tanpa sebab dan rambutnya sering rontok. Setelah ku paksa berkali-kali untuk ke rumah sakit akhirnya dia mau, tapi ternyata malah hasil seperti ini yang kami dapatkan. Aku sangat kaget dan tidak percaya. Nee-san yang divonis seperti malah duduk manis disebelahku dan masih tampak tenang, tidak begitu menanggapi perkataan si dokter.

"Seperti kata saya tadi," dokter itu berdeham sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan, "nona Hinata menderita kanker otak stadium lanjut."

Lidahku kelu. Tubuhku bagai membatu. Dokter itu tidak bercanda! Ku alihkan pandanganku ke nee-san yang masih duduk tenang disebelahku. Senyum masih terpatri diwajah cantiknya, seakan tidak terjadi apapun!

"Bisa tolong Anda jelaskan lebih detail lagi?" akhirnya dia angkat suara.

Dokter itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya lebih dulu sebelum menjawab. "Setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan neurologist dan scan otak, kami menemukan tumor di ujung bawah tulang belakang nona Hinata."

"Apakah ada cara untuk mengatasinya?"

"Ada. Tumor ini dapat diangkat dengan operasi dan diikuti radioterapi." Dokter itu mengambil jeda sejenak. "Yang kami temukan setelah melakukan biopsi**[1]**, tumor yang terdapat pada nona Hinata adalah tumor jenis Chordomas. Memang tumor ini tidak menyebar ke organ lain, tapi walau sudah diangkat dia cenderung kembali ke tempat yang sama. Tumor ini dapat menyebabkan cedera progresif. Bahkan… kematian."

Aku harap aku akan menemukan diriku terbangun dengan bersimbah keringat di kamarku karena mimpi buruk di siang bolong. Tapi ini kenyataan! Sebuah realita kehidupan yang mau tidak mau harus terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin nee-san bias mengidap penyakit berbaya ini? Ku mohon siapa saja, bangunkan aku!

"Begitu ya," kata nee-san. "Terima kasih atas penjelasannya. Kami permisi. Ayo, Hanabi!" Aku yakin 100% mataku tidak buta. Malah penglihatanku sangat bagus. Tapi yang ku lihat diwajah nee-san itu adalah.. senyuman?

Akupun melangkah keluar ruangan dokter dengan gontai dan mengikuti nee-san dari belakang. Kami-sama, ini bohong 'kan?

**~X~X~X~**

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak aku menemani nee-san ke rumah sakit dan mengetahui perihal penyakitnya. Aku masih mengingatnya hari itu dengan baik, seakan baru terjadi kemarin. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu kami tidak membahasnya lagi.

Sekarang aku sudah diterima bekerja sebagai perawat di RS. Konoha, tempat yang sama dengan tempat pemeriksaan nee-san. Terkadang aku sering berpapasan dengan dokter yang memeriksanya dan dokter itu juga sering menanyakan keadaan nee-san. Nee-san juga tampak baik-baik saja. Dia masih sering melukis atau pergi bersama Sasuke-san. Semua kelihatan baik-baik saja hingga aku menemukan nee-san tengah menjerit kesakitan sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Selama ini dia sering dilanda sakit kepala hebat, tapi dia selalu menolak pergi ke dokter. Aku segera menelpon Sasuke-san agar mengantar kami ke rumah sakit.

Sasuke-san tiba hanya dalam beberapa menit. Kami langsung membawa nee-san masuk ke mobil dan segera melesat menuju rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan, di dalam mobil sudah bagaikan neraka. Nee-san terus-terusan berteriak kesakitan, aku bahkan terpaksa menahan tangannya agar tidak menjambak rambutnya sendri. Tangannya sudah penuh dengan helaian-helaian ungu miliknya. Salah satu hal yang sangat ku sukai.

Begitu tiba, nee-san langsung dibawa ke ruang ICU**[2]**. Kami tidak diperbolehkan masuk, tapi kami bisa melihat apa yang terjadi lewat kaca penghubung ruang ICU dengan ruang tunggu. Miris saat melihat orang-orang itu memasang berbagai alat ditubuh nee-san. Kulit mulusnya harus ditusuk jarum suntik saat dia sedang meronta-ronta. Mereka memberikan obat penghilang nyeri dan obat tidur untuk menenangkannya. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah membanjiri mataku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat keadaan nee-san seperti itu.

Sasuke-san yang berada disebelahku mengelus rambutku lembut, berusaha menenangkanku. Sentuhannya seolah memberitahu dia mengerti apa yang ku rasakan sekarang.

Akhirnya nee-san tertidur dan aku sudah berhenti menangis. Sasuke-san sedang menelpon Neiji nii-san untuk mengabari kondisi nee-san. Aku sendiri duduk dalam diam sambil sesekali melihat ke ruang ICU.

"Neiji akan sampai 2 jam lagi. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu," Sasuke-san menghampiriku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku mau menunggui nee-san saja."  
>"Baiklah. Tapi jangan memaksakan diri."<br>"Aku mengerti."

HP Sasuke-san kembali berdering. Dia segera menjauh untuk mengangket teleponnya. Sepertnya nii-san lagi. Ku sandarkan tubuhku ke kursi dan memejamkan mataku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas hari ini. Berbagai macam hal yang berkecamuk dalam benakku membuat ku pusing. Aku masih tidak percaya hal ini dapat terjadi. Semoga semua ini bias segera berakhir. Ya. Semoga.

Aku mengerjapkan mata sejenak lalu mulai mengucek metaku. Sepertinya aku tertidur. Hal pertama yang kutemukan setelah bangun adalah sebuah jaket yang menyelimutiku, entah milik siapa. Tapi jika dilihat dari modelnya seperti milik… Sasu-san? Ku alihkan pandangan ke sudut lain ruangan. Sasuke-san tampak sedang berbincang dengan nii-san. Jarak mereka cukup jauh, aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Nii-san yang menyadari aku terbangun menghampiriku, disusul Sasuke-san. Wajahnya memang tampak tenang, tapi aku tahu dia khawatir.

"Ini,"dia menyerahkan sebotol minuman. "Minum dulu."

Aku menerimanya. "Thanks. Kapan nii-san sampai?"

"Baru saja," dia tersenyum.

Neiji nii-san adalah kakak sepupuku dan nee-san. Orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat usianya 8 tahun sehingga dia diasuh keluarga kami. Baik aku dan nee-san sudah menganggapnya sebagai aniki kami, begitu juga nii-san yang telah menganggap kami bagai imouto-nya sendiri. Dialah yang mewarisi perusahaan konstruksi keluarga kami,Hyuga Coorporation,sekarang. Di perusahaan ini juga Sasuke-san bekerja sebagai arsitek. Hubungan mereka juga dekat bagaikan saudara.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu paman Hiashi tentang operasi itu. Dia akan sampai dari Kyoto besok," ujar Sasuke-san.

"Operasi? Operasi apa?" tanyaku.

"Operasi untuk mengangkat sel-sel kanker pada Hinata dan meminimalisir peluang kehilangan fungsi otak. Untuk ini ijin keluarga di butuhkan," jelas nii-san.

"Tou-ssn bilang apa lagi?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya menitipkan Hinata hingga dia tiba."

Karena keinginan nee-san kami tidak memberitahu hal ini pada keluarga kami di Kyoto. Nee-san tidak ingin membuat orang- orang khawatir, meski cepat atau labat akan ketahuan juga. Terlebih melakukan ini justru lebih menyakitkan. Selain aku, nii-san dan Sasuke-san, hanya orang terdekat kami yang tahu.

"Lebih baik kau pulang dengan Sasuke. Biar aku yang menungguinya," kata nii-san lagi.

"Tapi..!"

"Ssstt! Kau besok kerja 'kan? Sebagai perawat kau bisa menengok kapan saja. Sekarang istirahatlah."

"..Baik."

"Sasuke, tolong antar Hanabi."

"Ya. Ayo!"

Akupun pulag ke flat dengan diantar mobil Sasuke-san. Begitu sampai aku lagsung berusaha tidur. Tapi sekeras apapun ku coba, mataku tak kunjung bias tertutup. Pikiranku terus melayang membayangkan nee-san. Apakah mukjizat itu ada? Jika ya, ku mohon sembuhkan dia!

**~X~X~X~**

Menjelang hari operasi, makin banyak kerabat dan teman-teman datang menengok nee-san. Mereka datang untuk menyampaikan simpati dan men-support nee-san. Tou-san dan Sasuke-san datang tiap hari, bahkan rela menginap dirumah sakit. Nii-san juga, tapi karna sibuk dia tidak bisa datang tiap hari. Aku sendri selalu menyempatkan diri ke kamar nee-san untuk melihat kondisinya. Cemas kalau- kalau terjadi sesuatu.

Sehari sebelum operasi rambut panjang nee-san dicukur habis. Tak ada lagi juntaian ungu cantik yang tersisa dikepalanya. Meski begitu nee-san masih bisa tetap tersenyum. Mungkin Sasuke-san lah alasannya. Tiap malam sebelum tidur, Sasuke-san yang meminumkan obat untuknya. Setelah itu dia akan menyanyikan lagu favorit nee-san. Dan yang terakhir (dan yang paling romantis bagiku), dia akan mencium dahi nee-san dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Terkadang aku iri dengan mereka. Andai saja si bodoh Konohamaru bias seromantis itu…. LUPAKAN YANG TADI!

**~X~X~X~**

Hari operasipun tiba. Nee-san memasuki ruang operasi pada pukul 10 pagi. Setelah dilakukan pembiusan,operasi dimulai. Aku, tou-san, nii-san, Sasuke-san dan beberapa kerabat lain menunggu di ruang tunggu. Diruangan tersebut disediakan sebuah tv yang menunjukkan proses operasi.

Operasi ini disebutkraniotomi atau operasi membuka tulang tengkorak, dilakukan dengan anestesi umum. Ahli bedah awalnya membuat sayatan di kulit kepala. Kemudian dengan menggunakan sejenis gergaji khusus, sepotong tulang diangkat dari tengkorak. Jujur. Di proses ini kebanyakan dari kami buang muka atau ber-'au' ria. Yang so(k) cool diam saja dan terus menonton.

Setelah berhasil mengangkat tumor, ahli bedah menutup kembali bukaan tersebut dengan potongan tulang yang diangkat tadi dan sepotong metal. Kemudian mereka menutup sayatan di kulit kepala. Oh iya, mereka juga menggunakan saluran yang ditempatkan di bawah kulit kepala selama satu atau dua hari setelah operasi untuk meminimalkan akumulasi darah atau cairan.

Akhirnya operasi berhasil tanpa terjadi satu hal yang tidak diinginkan. Nee-san pun dipindah ke ruang perawatan. Aku tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengannya!

**~X~X~X~**

Meski beberapa hari berlalu setelah operasi, nee-san masih sering mengeluh sakit kepala. Menurut dokter itu hanya efek yang timbul pasca operasi dan akan berangsur-angsur hilang. Unttk meredakannya nee-san biasa diberi obat sakit kepala. Selebihnya dia baik-baik saja.

Aku sedang mengunjungi nee-san waktu Sasuke-san datang mebawa sebotol minuman. Aku tidak yakin sih, tapi dilabelnya tertulis 'Tahitian Noni Juice'.

"Itu apa Sasuke?" tanya nee-san.

"Sejenis alternatif obat. Bisa menghambat pertumbuhan sel kanker," jelasnya. "Kata doketr, tumor Hinata jenis yang cenderung kembali 'kan? Ini untuk mencegahnya."

"Benar juga," kataku.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

**~X~X~X~**

Aku berlari ke ruang rawat nee-san. Khawatir akan kondisinya. Harusnya aku berada dipelatahin sampai minggu depan, tapi sebuah berita membawaku kembali. Aku tak bisa membayangkan keadaan nee-san. Aku menemukannya sedang duduk diranjang sambil menangis. Aku menghampirinya. " Nee-san tidak apa-apa?" 

"Hanabi? Kau sudah…"

"Ya." Aku memotong cepat. "Aku sudah dengar tentang Sasuke-san."

"Ukh.. Hanabi!" 

Aku memeluk nee-san. Tadi pagi Sasuke-san meninggal. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah sakit setelah membeli TNJ. Dia sengaja tidak mengguanakan mobil karena jaraknya dekat dan memilih naik bus. Saat sedang menyebrang, sebuah mobil menerobos lampu lalu lintas dan akan menabrak anak kecil. Sasuke-san menyelamatkan anak itu tapi dia tertabrak dan tewas ditempat.

"Sasuke… dia mati karma aku!" 

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang salah nee-san…"

Disaat semua mulai membaik hal seperti ini malah terjadi. Mengapa?

**~X~X~X~**

Karena shock dan depresi kondisi nee-san makin memburuk. Dia jadi penyendiri dan sering menangis di malam hari. Hal itu mengakibat kan masalah serius pada otaknya. Terjadi penumpukkan cairan cerebrospinal di otak yang mengakibatkan pembengkakan otak (edema). Untuk mengatasinya Nee-san diberikan steroid untuk meringankan pembengkakan. Tapi karena makin parah operasi kedua di lakukan.

Operasi kedua ini dilakukan untuk mengalirkan cairan dari otak yang jadi penyebab pembengkakan. Dokter bedah dapat menempatkan sebuah tabung, panjang dan tipis (shunt) dalam ventrikel otak. Tabung ini diletakkan di bawah kulit ke bagian lain seperti perut dan jantung. Tapi, walau sudah dilakukan operasi kondisi tidak membaik juga, bahkan terjadi infeksi sehingga nee-san harus diberikan antibiotic. Masalah lain seperti penurunan daya lihat dan bicaranya. Bahkan kepribadian. Menurut dokter ini lebih dipicu depresi. Terapi saja tidak akan cukup.

Suatu malam aku mengunjungi nee-san untuk mengantar obat. Dia masih belum tidur. Dia menangis sambil terus memanggil nama Sasuke-san. Begitu aku masuk dia berhenti menangis.

Kami tidak banyak bicara. Setelah minum obat aku membaringkannya agar tidur. Sejak Sasuke-san tiada, tak ada lagi yang melakukan kegiatan sebelum tidur nee-san. Aku tak tahu apa yang mendorongku, ku angkat suara dan mulai menyanyikan lagu yang sering dinyanyikan Sasuke-san. Nee-san tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya mendengarkanku. Setelah selesai bernyanyi aku mencium dahi nee-san dan mengucapkan selamat tidur.

"Terima kasih, Hanabi."

"Bukan apa-apa kok, nee-san. Aku pergi ya?"

"Tunggu! Boleh aku pinjam notes dan pulpen?"

"Eh? Ada sih. Untuk apa?"

"RA-HA-SI-A!"Nee-san tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali tidak ku lihat. Aku pun menunggalkannya yang sedang sibuk menulis.

**~X~X~X~**

Pagi kelabu. Langit menumpahkan air ke bumi bagai menangis. Seolah merasakan kesedihanku. Nee-san pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya. Aku tidak menyangka tadi malam adalah saat terakhir aku bisa melihatnya.

Jasadnya sudah dibawa keluar. Dan disini aku. Berdiri dikamarnya. Samar-samar masih tersisa aroma nee-san. Aku mendekati ranjang, ku susuri permukaannya dengan ujung jemari. Tanpa sengaja aku menangkap sesuatu dibawah bantal, akupun mengangkat bantal itu. Secarik kertas dari notes, notes dan pulpen. Barang-barang yang dipinjam nee-san tadi malam. Karena penasaran aku membuka lipatan pada kertas dan membacanya.

Dear Hanabi.

Aku kau membaca ini artinya aku sudah ke tempat Sasuke menungguku.

Maaf ya aku merepotkanmu beberapa bulan terakhir ini :D. Aku senang sekali saat kau bernyanyi tadi. Mengingatkanku akan Sasuke. Dengan ini aku bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Ku mohon jangan menangis. Aku sayang padamu. Inilah yang terbaik. Aku tidak merasa sakit atau butuh obat-obatan lagi. Aku bebas! XD Aku juga akan selalu memperhatikanmu bersama Sasuke.

NB: Jangan tsundere terus. Nanti Konohamaru kabur lho! Aku mendukungmu~ ^^v

Hinata Hyuga.

"Nee-san baka..," kataku ditengah tangisan. "Hahahaha…"

**~X~X~X~**

Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir. Foto itu sudah lepas dari tanganku dari tadi. Sial! Kenapa aku malah menangis sih!

"Hanabi, sudah bel….!"

Aku berbalik ke asal suara. Konohamaru sedang berdiri dimbang pitu. Dia jadi melihatku menangis begini! Menyebalkan! Dia mendekat lalu berjongkok dekatku. Begitu melihat foto di dekat kaiku dia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan saputangan. Digantikannya tanganku untuk menyeka airmata. "Jangan sedih. Dia sudah bahagia."

"Aku tahu! Tapi…"

Dengan satu tarikan kecil dibawanya aku ke pelukannya. Dia berbisik lembut, "masih ada aku." Aku tidak berontak hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa hangat berada dalam pelukannya.

Nee-san, kau lihat? Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja disini. Kalau tiba saat kita bertemu lagi nanti….. Aku akan memukulmu karma kutkanmu berhasil!

**~OWARI~**

**[1] prosedur pembedahan di mana sampel jaringan diambil dari lokasi tumor dan diperiksa di bawah mikroskop. Biopsi akan memberikan informasi tentang jenis sel abnormal yang ditemukan dalam tumor. Tujuan biopsi adalah untuk menemukan jenis dan grade tumor. Biopsi adalah metode yang paling akurat untuk mendapatkan diagnosis.**

**[2]** **boku gat au kalo kaya gitu masuk ke bagian mana. Jadi masukin ke ICU aja deh. Ini Cuma khayalan doing sih. Referensi kurang~!**

**Dan fic inipun berakhir dengan gajenya! Aduuuuh…. 5 jam ngetik capek juga ya. Mana belom makan.. Lapeeer~**

**Fic ini awalnya terinspirasi dari cerita yang ada di Chicken Soup for Woman Soul yang sekarang udah dikumpul ke guru buat nilai :'( Tuh cerita bagus bgt! b.d. Awal-awalnya itu dari novel Remember When punya si objek penzaliman hari ni. Heheheheheh… gomen ya~ XD**

**Don't forget to Review! And you yang tadi diceplokinnya susah terus meper, kudu review 'n cepetan PU-nya!#plak!**


End file.
